It is generally known that impellers are utilized to keep fluids mixed and/or particulates in suspension when stored in containers. Typically, the impeller is placed relatively close to the bottom of the container to aid in mixing and to allow for mixing as the container becomes empty. In particular, radial flow impellers are placed in proximity to the bottom of the container to generate an outward flow of fluid along the bottom of the container that is deflected upwards by the side walls of the container to develop a toroidal mixing flow. Due a variety of factors, radial flow impellers may be more likely to sustain wear in comparison to axial flow impellers. Examples of factors that may influence the wear include turbulent flow and/or cavitation around the blades of the radial flow impeller and the use of radial flow impellers to suspend slurries with high solid content. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a radial flow impeller that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.